Death Chronicles
by Element Phoenix Akira
Summary: The war is over, and a now 18 year old Harriet Potter is done. She just didn't count for Death to come knocking on her door asking for her help.


**TITLE**: Death Chronicles  
**AUTHOR**: Element Phoenix Akira  
**DISCLAIMER**: Obviously, nothing belongs to me, unfortunately.  
**RATING**: T  
**SPOILERS**: none really.  
**PARINGS**: Haruka (Harriet)/L Haruka/Raito (Light) one-sided  
**SUMMARY**: The war is over, and a now 18 year old Harriet Potter is done. She just didn't count for Death to come knocking on her door asking for her help.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Yeah, the name 'Harriet' is used excessively in my opinion, but I couldn't think of another. I wanted to use the name Haley which means heroine, but I decide to stick with a name that had the same meaning to 'Harry' and while there were some to choose from, Harriet was the best. I also decided that her Japanese name should be Haruka. Why? Because I like it and its meaning, that's why. Oh there language in here.

**LITTLE GLOSSARY**:

**SHINIGAMI – **Death God

**BLAKE – **Dark/Bright

**HARRIET – **Home ruler feminine form of Harry (from Henry)

**HARUKA – **Faraway/Distant

**XXXXXX**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"**I'll** ask again. Why are you here?" Harriet Potter asked frustrated, a half-eaten treacle tart laid forgotten on the table next to her.

The being in question started at her bashfully, his pale face hinted with a light blush that seem out of place from his normally deathly pale skin. Frowning slightly, the man ran his long pale figures through his spiky black hair, crimson eyes narrowed as if he was considering how or what exactly he was going to say.

Irritated, Harri whispered low. "Out with it."

With intensity eyes the red eyed man glanced at her, contemplating and with a harsh breathe, muttered a quick 'Screw it, I'll winged it.'

"I need your help," he said clearly, face emotionless.

With wide eyes, Harriet laughed, completely amused.

"Why would Death need my help?" She replied, interested.

Standing tall, Death stared straight at her. "You are my master," he admitted. "And with that title comes with reasonability."

"Reasonability that isn't mine, but yours," She glared. "I gave up the deathly hallows. I refused to be the master."

"Refused," he agreed. "But haven't gave, the only way that can happen is if you lose in battle. And you and I both know you wouldn't let that happen. The power of over death is addicting too many humans who lust for immortality, your Dark Lord, Voldemort, is proof of that little fact." Death grinned. "So, yes, you are my master and let's face it, you wouldn't be able to look at yourself in a mirror if you allowed innocents to die because of your selfishness."

"Fuck," Harri cursed softly. He knew her well. "Fine, I'll help. What's the problem?"

Grinning Death spoke. "In another world-

"Wait, wait," Harri interrupted. "Another world? You want me to help another world?

"Yes." He frowned. "Can I continue?"

Harriet nodded, pissed.

"Thank you. Now like I was saying, a child of mine, a Shinigami by the name of Ryuk, had entered the human world of said that world and cause me a few problems." He sneered.

Harriet raised a brow. "What problems exactly?"

"He dropped a _Death Note _and allowed a human to pick it up and use. Now before you ask anything," he said looking at Harri's opened mouth. "I'll explain in short detail. A Death Note basically allows a user to kill anyone, if said user knew of the name and face of the person he or she wished dead."

"Such a thing actually exists?" Harri said both awe and terrified.

Death nodded. And with that Harriett frowned.

"Why didn't you give me one?" She asked. "If I had one of these Death Notes, I would have been able to kill Voldemort a long time ago. Hell! You could have given it to Dumbledore. That would have saved many people, maybe even my parents." She looked furious.

"It wouldn't have work anyway." Death stated calmly. "The Death Note only works on those with _souls_, a full complete soul. Voldemort was anything but complete, I'm sorry. Things had to happen the way they happen."

Harriet let out a shaky breath. "Blasted Horcruxes!"

"Indeed," he smirked.

"You can continue." She said. "What about this human?"

Death grimed. "This human, currently about the age 17 I believe, had decided that it was his destiny as god to kill the scum of the world and anyone who gets in his way in order to cleanse it." He said humorless.

"Shit! It's like a muggle Voldemort." She suddenly gazed at him questioningly. "Does he have a nose?"

He smiled at her, amused. "Sadly yes, he has a nose."

She looked down. "Shame, I still have many insults from with my time with Voldy." Her voice went sad. "Nevertheless, I will help you. Just to stop this god complex asshole."

"That's all I ask." Death said.

"So? Let's go then. Oh, and you know what Death? I'm calling you Blake for now on."

**Extra Omake:**

**Harriet frowned as she looked Death over. Something was missing, but what? A DING rang through her head and her eyes went wide. That's it!**

"**Death," she called out. **

"**Yes?" He asked.**

"**Were your hooded robe? You know the long, black one?"**

"**Oh? That." Death looked uncomfortable. "Well you see?"**

"**Out with it," She demanded, eagerly.**

"**Well it's at the drycleaners."**

**Harri's face went blank. "The drycleaners?"**

"**Yeah," Death nodded. "I was at Wisconsin going to reap some old man. And let's just say whatever he had ate didn't agree with death."**

**XXXXXX**

**Ok, what do you think?**

**Do I need to fix anything? If so what? **

**Oh, and if you wanted to know. This was all some weird dream I had, so I don't know if I will make a whole story with this. **

**IMPORTANT: I'm so, so sorry! Someone totally eased this story; I believe it was one of my cousins. I forgot to log out of my account and he taken the opportunity to mess with it. Again I am very sorry, please forgive me. **


End file.
